


Princess and the Peasant

by addicted_2_fandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, TikTok Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: This work is based on a TikTok series by lionheart.x and cap.nocIt is not my story, so please go check it out. I just wanted to write this, it is so beautiful. Also the chapters will be super short. Enjoy!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Let me inside - Sunflower Vol. 6

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a TikTok series by lionheart.x and cap.noc 
> 
> It is not my story, so please go check it out. I just wanted to write this, it is so beautiful. Also the chapters will be super short. Enjoy!

A maid with short, curly hair, tumbled into the princess’ room. She donned a red bandana, around her wild mane and wore a frilly, white off the shoulder blouse with a black corset over the top. She seemed flustered and red from climbing up through the window. The princess stood at her mirror applying the final touches of makeup and putting in a pair of expensive pearl earrings. She wore a light blue, off the shoulder gown and extravagant lace cuffs. Her hair was up in a bun and she looked stunning. 

The maid dropped to a rushed, clumsy curtsy as the princess looked curiously at her. 

“Your majesty.” She started, half stuttering and rushed. 

“You can call me Willow when we’re alone, you know?” She smiled at the girl.

“Ha, yeah.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh- sorry for coming through the window, didn’t want to get caught with the princess.”

Willow nodded her head understandingly. As much as it killed both of them, it was unseemly for the heir to be hanging out with the help, although when they were together the girls never saw themselves that way. It took a couple of months for Ophelia to get used to, as she grew up serving royalty all her life, but they made it work.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out?”

Willow seemed stunned and then nodded excitedly, “Yes!” Her smile was worth more gold than the kingdom’s treasury held and her eyes sparkled like the brightest night sky. 

“Side, out-side.” She quickly clarified. Ophelia’s eyes widened as she realised the implications of what she had said. “I know a place.”

Willow’s smile got wider, if that was even possible and she did a little twirl, watching her skirt follow her motions.

“It’s an adventure then.” Ophelia tried to avoid using the word date, unsure as to how Willow felt, “Out the window?” She pointed to the window she’d just entered from looking slightly proud of herself. Willow grabbed a black cloak on her way out to cover herself before following her out the window.

Willow watched as Ophelia climbed with confidence and in a way she never could. She swore she had never been so in love. Her lips barely moved as she whispered something she hoped the other girl wouldn’t hear. “I couldn’t want you anymore tonight.”

“Pardon, what was that?” Ophelia called over her shoulder as the two girls made their way out the window.

She panicked before rushing out “Nothing,” shooting a gleaming smile at her, before grabbing her hand and tugging her along.

Willow’s smile was beauty and grace, her posture not as rigid as what Ophelia had previously seen, her laugh a musical sound. As the girls stumbled down the grassy hill, avoiding the guards, Ophelia swore she had never been so in love.


	2. Third Class - Irish Jig

Ophelia almost kicked open a creaky door, her appearance earned cheers from many in the pub. She smiled, waving like a princess, this was her domain. Turning back to Princess Willow she smiled and waved her arms around with grandeur miming a prince and moved with grace and a dramatic flair, “Welcome, your majesty to the Third Class. The greatest pub in the kingdom and…” Ophelia paused, seeming to contemplate her next words. 

“The best live music in town.” Ophelia tucked her hair behind her ear as Willow lowered the hood on her black cloak taking in the old building wide eyed. She’d never seen anything like this before and she had to agree, the music was really good. Ophelia opened her mouth to start talking again. “I hope-”

“It’s wonderful.” Willow interrupted. She was still in awe and wanted to kiss the pretty girl in front of her, until she stopped talking. She’d come to terms with her crush months ago and although she knew she could neve act upon them, a girl could dream, right?

They stood in silence for a few minutes, the energy of the room loud and bustling, never awkward. The song changed as Ophelia’s smile got wider and she whipped off her bandana, to her it was a sign of her maid status, but it didn’t matter here who you were. She tucked the red cloth behind her back and held her hand out to the princess “May I have this dance?”

Willow nodded grabbing Ophelia’s hand and they started twirling around the pub, dancing like they were made for each other. They spun each other, ordering cheap ales and regaling many stories to each other. Ophelia never left her side, though many people approached and struck up conversation. Willow couldn’t help but stare as she dazzled the crowd with the charm she’d fallen so hard for. 

They all seemed to respect her and wanted to listen to what she had to say. Willow didn’t notice the time until Ophelia suggested they leave soon. Looking outside, she saw the sun setting and pulled Ophelia out of the busy pub, knowing her father would be looking for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Hoe you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Once again come find me on Tumblr at Lexi Lucacia. Hope everyone is staying safe in this time and take care of your mental health, it's important! 
> 
> Based On:https://www.tiktok.com/@lionheart.x/video/6793758169337253126


	3. We should just kiss - Like Real People Do

Willow and Ophelia walked in silence along the cobbled streets, content not talking as the sun set behind them. Every so often they would sneak glances at each other, blushing when they caught the other looking. The only noise was the sound of their feet on the streets as they took a back alley to avoid guards. 

The trudge back up the hill felt like a lifetime, but they were honestly never happier. 

“I had a wonderful time tonight.” Willow finally breaks the silence, looking up from her feet and half-smiling at the other girl. She pulled the hood of her cloak back down once reaching her window.

Ophelia smiled widely, “I’m glad you did.” 

Willow shuffled her feet, suddenly looking nervous. She could hear her heart pounding in her head and was fidgeting with her hands.

Ophelia looked at her concerned, “Is everything alright?” Worried she’d made a mistake and that the princess did not actually like the pub she frequented. 

Willow swallowed hard before blurting out. “We should just kiss, like real people do.” She turned red as Ophelia stood shocked at her bluntness. “U- uh, sorry. I’m gonna go.”

She made a move to climb back through her window when Ophelia reached out and pulled her searing kiss, it was filled with passion, unlike one she’d ever had as the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon. They pulled back looking dazed and trying to catch their breath. 

“Like real people, huh?” Ophelia sassed as Willow let out the most beautiful laugh she’d ever heard. 

“Yeah, real people.” She whispered, not wanting to disturb the little bubble the two girls had formed for themselves, before pulling Ophelia into a kiss. She felt like she was floating and never wanted to come down. She slid down the wall pulling the hand she was holding down with her. 

The girls sat there in silence, Willow’s head on Ophelia’s shoulder, wrapping herself tightly in her cloak, as the night was cold. Looking up at the stars she whispered “The stars are so beautiful tonight.”

Ophelia looked down at the girl on her shoulder, “Yeah, they are.”

They stayed in their little world, knowing life would resume as usual tomorrow, for as long as they could. The sun was rising by the time Princess Willow climbed back through her window and Ophelia ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Honestly I'm congratulating myself for shit I wrote at 1am last night. I have a respectable job, anyway. Hope y'all are staying safe! Come bug me on Tumblr at Lexi Lucacia. 
> 
> Based On: https://www.tiktok.com/@cap.noc/video/6797970906103794950


	4. My home ain't on the map - Home

“Home.” The girls whispered it like a prayer, the word fell on deaf ears, never questioning why they looked so happy. After all Willow was a princess and surely Ophelia was talking with one of the guards. In fact only two people noticed, Willow’s personal maid and Ophelia’s best friend.

“Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Our jobs are shitty, food is gone and we’re destined to a life of peasantry. Are you seeing someone?”

Ophelia spoke with a dazed look in her eye, “Home, a place where I can go. To take this off my shoulders, someone take me home.” Willow finished off. Her maid was perplexed, who would she be seeing?

The thought of each other got Ophelia through planting crops and washing clothes, through polishing with rags and scrubbing floors. It got Willow through wedding plans and possible suitors, executions she oversaw and alliances between nations. 

The girls would often sneak out after hours to watch the stars and to sit in each other’s company. Sometimes they would sneak down to the Third Class and dance the night away, not worrying about what tomorrow brought. Sometimes they would see each other every time, although they often went days without, for fear of being caught.

Each day came with a new set of challenges, Ophelia and Willow knew they could never truly be together, but as long as they had each other it would be fine. Ophelia remembered the day the wedding was announced, the girls had spent hours in Willow’s room, curled under the bedsheets, pressed together. No words were exchanged and the girls held each other so tight like they would disappear if they let go for even a moment and although they spent less time with each other, they never forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, once again hope you enjoyed. Come leave comments and kudos if you did and bug my on Tumblr at Lexi Lucacia. Pls DM me, I do want to answer those and come check out my other work!
> 
> Based On: https://www.tiktok.com/@cap.noc/video/6798063279869545734


	5. No, please - Aftermath

This particular evening, the girls sat in the garden. Ophelia guided Willow’s hands as she showed her how to make daisy chains and the girls weaved flowers into each other’s hair. They were laughing and every so often would place a quick kiss on the other’s mouth. 

They had been dating for almost a year and were recalling fondly the first time Ophelia had asked Willow out. Their laughs faded into silence, as they enjoyed one of their quiet moments, as they so often did.

This time Ophelia was the one to break the silence. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something. I lo-” The sincerity was clear on her features until the moment was ruined by guards bursting into the garden. 

“Seize her!” The order rang out clear in the night wind as guards ran to restrain Ophelia. 

“What’s happening?” Willow demanded, her eyes shining with unshed tears and her hand holding her mouth in horror as she watched her love being dragged away. 

“Poison,” Was the guard said.

“Father.” She whispered out.

“Arrest her,” The same guard called out as the guards dragged her off the ground by her hands, not bothering to be gentle.

“No please, I didn’t do anything!” Ophelia begged, eyes shining with tears and a panic-stricken face.

“Please.” Willow tried to plead with the guards, but it was no use as her love was pulled away.

So she cried in the garden, trying to formulate a plan, while Ophelia was thrown into a cold cell, to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading once again. I hope you're enjoying reading this series as much as I'm enjoying writing it! : ) Once again, you know what to do if you enjoyed! Sorry, I can't figure out how to get rid of the other notes down the bottom. Anyway come stalk me on Tumblr at Lexi Lucacia and stay safe my lovelies!
> 
> Based On: https://www.tiktok.com/@cap.noc/video/6798250207516691717

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed! If you want, come find me on Tumblr at Lexi Lucacia. As usual, if you enjoyed leave comments and kudos, they're good for the soul! : )
> 
> Based On: https://vm.tiktok.com/t4yrx4/


End file.
